


Our Mother

by deputyrook



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Breeding, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputyrook/pseuds/deputyrook
Summary: Seven sins. Seven seals. Seven years. And seven children for Rook to repay.Polyseed, bunker ending, breeding kink. Be mindful of the tags!





	Our Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission! Read more of my fanfiction at deputyrook.tumblr.com

In the thousands of ways Rook had pictured her life going, she’d never pictured this being where  she ended up.

At first, she’s sure she’s died. That’s the only logical explanation after all, as she wakes up chained in a bunker with John, Jacob, and Joseph all looking down at her, speaking to one another. It’s hard to make out what they’re saying as Rook moves in an d out of consciousness. But she has to be dead, or dreaming. That’s the only way it’s possible that John and Jacob are there in front of her. After all, she was the one who killed them.

A few days pass before Rook wakes up and really gets a sense of her surroundings. Stretching and blinking into awareness, Rook finds herself untethered in a small but neat room. She’s lying on a twin sized bed, a little small for her, but nicely dressed  with clean white sheets and a blanket.

She’s still alive. It feels like she’s coming to the surface after a long time spent underwater, and Rook is left gasping for her breath. Still somewhat dizzy, Rook forces herself up out of the bed, noticing then that her usual attire has been swapped for a pair of soft, simple pajamas. Someone changed her while she was asleep.

Padding barefoot over to the door, Rook reaches for the handle, only to find it turning. She takes a step back, just as the door swings open, Joseph standing there to greet her. 

“Hello, Rook. I see you’re awak e,” Joseph murmurs. He steps forward, Rook instinctively stepping back as he does. Behind himself, Joseph locks the door. 

“You must be very confused. Sit.” Joseph gestures toward her bed, the only furniture in the room besides a mostly-empty bookshelf and  her bedside table. Cautiously, Rook backs away quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed as she watches him.

“I know you must have questions,” His gaze is singly on Rook, intensely on her, and as always, it’s disarming. Rook finds it difficult to meet his gaze . “What’s the last thing you remember, my child?”

Rook swallows and tries to think back. She remembers... fire. Screaming. Hell, raining from the heavens. Joseph leaning in toward her, telling her that he was  right, and then being brought somewhere unfamiliar by him.

“I remember... the Collapse.” She says, her voice hoarse. “That’s what you said it was, didn’t you?” Rook laughs dryly, looking up at Joseph, who stands in front of her. She feels exhausted. “Are we dead?”

Joseph gives her an odd look. “ No. I saved you.” He answers calmly. He takes a deep breath, and as he continues to speak, anger seeps into his words. “The Collapse is your fault. You know that, don’t you? All of your companions, all of your friends. They’re dead now. But you’re alive, because I saved you. It was the Will of the Divine. You came, with Fury and Pride and Hellfire, and you broke each of the seven seals. I warned you, I tried to stop you. But you didn’t believe.  And that was the Will of the Divine, as well.” Joseph stops spe aking, taking a moment to relax. His voice is calmer as he resumes, softer. Slowly, Joseph moves to sit beside Rook on the bed. He sits close to her- almost too close.

“But I forgive you. It was your role to bring the End, and I can’t fault you for that. ” He says. “You didn’t know what you were doing. And it was... laid out, your path. I saw it all unfolding, before you ever steps foot into Eden’s Gate. I saw so much, Rook. The ruin you’d bring. And then, the salvation.” 

Joseph smiles to her, and it’s unsettling. In her stomach, a knot is winding tight. Rook looks around the room, realizing there are no windows.  We’re in a bunker,  she realizes quietly.  

“You forgive me?” She echoes, raising an eyebrow. “I kill your whole family, and you forgive me?”

Joseph’s  smile widens, and the knot in her stomach seems to double in size. “Did you?” He asks.

“Yes, I did.” Rook answers, but her voice is unsure now. She remembers seeing them, standing over her with Joseph. “...Didn’t I?”

Leaning forward, Joseph cups her face in his hands. Rook goes to jerk back, but he shushes her, keeping his touch light as he threads his fingers into her hair. “I saw it all coming, Rook. We prepared for months for your arrival. And it all went according  to plan. We’ll protect you, now. You’ll be  ours. ”

Rook’s heart is hammering. “I don’t need to be protected. I’m not a child,” she snaps with a glare. Joseph shakes his head.

“You are our lamb,” he murmurs. “And it is time... for you to give back to us. The things you tore down will need to be rebuilt. You brought the Collapse, and though I forgive you, it is not without consequences. We need to prepare for the next generation, so they can cross Eden’s Gate with us, as a family. Do you understand?” Mouth g rowing dry, Rook’s eyes narrow and she shakes her head, even though she has a feeling she  does  know what he means. 

“Seven sins. Seven seals. And seven years until we return to the world, bringing seven children with us.” Joseph tells her. He leans forwar d, and brushing some of her hair from her heart-shaped, soft face, he kisses her forehead. “You’ll be the Mother to our children. We’ll share you in our love, and together, we’ll bring forth a new family.”

Rook baulks. Shakes her head. “You’re-  Joseph.  Let me out of here. Come on.” She closes her eyes. “This can’t be happening. This isn’t real.” 

Joseph pets her hair gently, his smile unfading. Opening her eyes to gaze at him, really looking at him, Rook has to wonder how it feels to believe you’re a prophet, to have everything go exactly  as you believed it would- was he feeling proud of himself? Was he relieved, had he ever experienced doubt?

 Rook bites her lip. Everyone in Hope’s County is dead, if Joseph is telling the truth, except for him, his brothers and her, locked away in this bunker. Hot, angry tears sting her eyes, but she feels more confused than anything. Could it really be her fault?

“Oh, my darling,” Joseph breathes, watching her. Pulling Rook into his arms, Joseph holds her close against his chest. “You’re going to be safe. You’ll be happy. And you’ll be so beautiful, pregnant with our children.”

It’s several days until Rook sees John and Jacob and knows for certain that Joseph is telling her the truth. She’s locked in her room most of the  time, though with frequent visits from the Father, and he tells her it’s because she isn’t ready yet, and he needs to be able to trust that she won’t try to escape. 

But John visits her in her room one afternoon, all smiles and charm and the smoothness of someone who’s dealt directly with the  upper echelons of society. Underneath, Rook can feel the tension in him, the way his aggression and violence and need thrum together below the surface.

“Hello, Deputy,” he drawls as he enters the room, handsome and as well-put-together a s he’s ever been. He backs Rook up against the wall, bracketing her in place, caging her with his body.

“It’s been a while. You know, I was quite angry about my plane at first. But Joseph says I should let go of my material possessions.” John’s eyes are h ungry as he looks her up and down. “Though it doesn’t matter much now, what with the end of the world, does it? Another thing I can thank  you for. But you know what? We won.” 

He smiles, and his next words are spoken so softly as he leans in to whisper in Rook’s ear. “And you- you’re ours now. You’re our prize. You’re our reward for all we’ve gone through. I’d like to take you now, but Joseph- Joseph says we have to wait.”

“For what?” She asks him, and John hums in her ear.

“For you to accept us. To  want us.” Part of Rook want to shout back that it’ll never happen, but something chilling stops her- the realization, deep in her soul, that it very well might.  

Out of the three, Jacob visits her the least often. While Joseph brings Rook her meals, and preaches to her often, and John drops by to tell her stories, it’s a while before Jacob comes by. When he does, he doesn’t say much, simply smirking as he enters. Jacob  sits with her for a while, and as Rook reads and he whittles a piece of wood beside her on the bed, she finds that she isn’t afraid of him like she used to be. 

Time passes. Rook finds herself craving the company of the three men she used to hate, kn owing it’s the only human contact she’ll be able to have for a very long time. More than that, something  in her begins to accept this as her life- as her  purpose.  Maybe Joseph’s preaching is getting to her, or maybe it’s just from the conditioning, but she can’t help but start to believe him. After all, he’d predicted everything, hadn’t he? Why wouldn’t he be right about her, too?

Slowly, Rook gains privileges, on the condition that she doesn’t squander them. She can leave her room and explore the bunker,  small as it is, as long as she doesn’t try to escape them. And  she doesn’t. It becomes normal  for her to be there with them, but Rook isn’t blind to their desire. 

It’s clear, in every lingering touch, how much Joseph wants her. It’s clear in every predatory look from Jacob, in every press of John’s hands to her waist. And as time passes, she finds herself mirroring their desire. It curls inside of her, for all three brothers, leaving her craving their touches and praise. Eventually, her pride crumbles, and she asks Joseph to  please, let her have more.

The first time the brothers fuck her, it’s together. 

Joseph is watching as John and Jacob pull off Rook’s clothes with  eager hands. John sits in front of her on the bed, his hands brushing over her small chest, fingers roughly pinching her nipples. Rook shivers and groans, leaning into his touch. Behind her, knees on either side of her waist, Jacob’s chest presses agai nst her and wraps his arms around her body. As John pulls off her pants and panties, Jacob’s calloused hands reach down to her cunt, dipping between the folds.

“Is she wet?” Joseph asks, sitting in a chair close to the bed, watching. Jacob huffs out a laugh.

“Is she ever,” he confirms. John leans forward and kisses her, hands cupping her cheeks passionately as he presses his mouth to hers in a hungry claiming of her lips. He kisses with bites, and as Rook opens her mouth to whimper, Jacob presses his thum b to her clit and begins to press circles against her. Parting her legs to give him better access, Jacob hums as he continues to work her sensitive clit.

 “John,” Joseph murmurs, and John pulls away from her mouth to meet his brother’s gaze. “Eat her out.  Make her come on your tongue.” John nods, grinning as he looks Rook over. She’s soaked, and already feeling sensitive due to Jacob’s ministrations. As John settles between her legs, holding her thighs around his face, Jacob leans back and strips out of his clothes.

 Glancing at Joseph, Rook can see him watching them, hard in his pants, hands gripping the arms of the chair he sits in so hard that his knuckles are white. She moans at the sight, and then again at the feeling of John’s tongue on her. Her fingers reach to twist into the sheets, and she finds and grasps Jacob’s hand. 

John’s tongue works against, and Rook can feel him groan against her skin. His tongue works between her folds, licking up and down, licking into her, before he takes her clit into h is mouth and sucks. Rook gasps, squeezing Jacob’s hand as he settles behind her. She can feel his cock press against her back, erect and leaking.

 John works his jaw as he moves his mouth over her cunt,  and it doesn't take much longer before Rook is coming, moaning loudly as her orgasm washes over her in waves. Pulling back, John wipes at his mouth, looking self-satisfied and proud of himself as she unwinds in Jacob’s lap. Rook leans back against Jacob’s broad chest, panting and trembling as the last of her orgasm pulls through her. 

Jacob gives her ass a smack and leans forward to nibble on her neck. “Up.” He commands against her skin, and Rook obeys, shifting her weight so that she’s up on her knees. Jacob presses a finger to her entrance, glancing at Joseph. Joseph nods, and Jacob presses his finger inside of her, as Rook gasps.

“Christ, you’re soaked,” Jacob mumbles. Working a second finger inside of her, Rook can’t stop the noises coming from her throat as John disrobes in front of her. She ekes out moans, grinding down against Jacob’s hand. John can’t seem to keep his hands off of her either, reaching back up to play with her chest as she squirms. 

“Oh, but I do love seeing you like this,” John says, pressing kisses to her neck, all the way down to her collarbones. Jacob withdraws his hands, and Rook groans from the sudden lack of pressure inside of her. He chuckles. “Don’t worry. I’ll fill you up. W ith my cock, and my cum, and then my pups.”

Holding Rook back against his chest, Jacob aligns his cock with her entrance. He presses into her slowly, until he’s hilted inside of her, Rook’s cunt taking his thick cock to the base. She keens a high whine at the feeling, reaching out to John, in front of her. His own cock is hard, and as John leans forward, it slides against the wetness of her cunt.

“Give her a second, John,” Jacob says, and Rook closes her eyes, feeling herself adjusting to the tight feeling of being filled by Jacob. Opening her eyes as Jacob starts to move, her whines quickly turn to moans as pleasure overwhelms the discomfort. He doesn’t move much, though, before John is leaning into her, one hand stroking his own hard cock while the other presses a finger to her cunt. 

Rook whines again, realizing what he intends to do seconds before he does. John presses his finger inside of her, alongside Jacob’s cock, and her voice breaks as she cries out.

“Slowly, John. Slowly.” Joseph says, and Rook wraps her arms around John’s shoulders as she feels a second finger join the first. It’s nearly too much, but after a few moments, her body adjusts. Jacob growls, low in her ear, irritated that he’s had to stop fucking her while John prepares her.

Feeling the burn of the stretch, Rook knows that it will be painful when John removes his fingers and lines up his cock against her entrance, where Jacob is already hilted. But she can’t help but want it, so badly- to be filled and fucked by both brothers, to have them both inside of her, to take both of their cum together. 

Easing himself in, both John and Jacob moan as he pushes his cock inside of Rook. She mewls, tears welling in her eyes as her cunt stretches to accommodate a second cock. It feels as though it might break her, and she grips desperately to John’s shoulders and presses his face against his chest as he pushes to his base. When he settles inside of her, he groans. The three of them wait for a moment, still in the pleasure and pain of it. And then, Jacob begins to move.

They all moan at the sensation, and soon John joins Jacob in fucking her. Rook has never felt a sensation so overwhelming, and she’s overcome by so much pleasure that she feels completely out of it. John and Jacob fuck her at differ ent paces, and there’s no sense of rhythm to it as they grind their cocks into her.  There’s no way she can adjust to the sensation. Rook can only ride it out, glancing over at Joseph, who watches with hungry, lustful eyes as his brothers fuck her.

As John and Jacob near their orgasms, they begin to fuck her more frantically. Rook is wrought with pleasure, head lulling against John as she moans  wantonly. She can feel her second orgasm building, and it crashes over her without regard. She cries out, loudly  as she comes, her cunt clenching around both of the cocks inside of her.

“Come inside of her,” Joseph murmurs, though his voice cuts through their moans like a hot knife. “Fill her, so that she’ll grow round and full with your children next.  Breed  her, for she’s  ours,  and no one else’s.”

 Jacob comes first, spilling into her with a grunt in her ear. Rook can feel his cum deep spurting inside of her, hot and thick. God, but she hopes he’s impregnating her with it. John follows him with a few  shallower thrusts, before he comes inside of her too, with a loud groan. 

As Jacob pulls out of her, Rook cries out again, squirming and shaking. She feels like she won’t be able to walk again for days, her legs and thighs feeling weak as she collapses onto the bed.  Cum spills out of her, more as John pulls his softening cock from her as well. She’s leaking their combined cum, stuffed into her that she still feels comfortably full and oversensitive with it. 

Rook lies back on the bed, Jacob now to her side as John le ans back on his knees. Jacob wraps an arm around her, and she curls against him, feeling like gelatin. The three of them pant in unison, each feeling the waves of pleasure begin to recede as they rest.

It’s only then that Joseph gets up out of his chair. H e crosses over to the bed, and crawls over top of Rook, with the passion of a starved man, and she realizes- oh, she’s not done, not yet.


End file.
